Things that change
by charmkin
Summary: A romance work in progress. My first fan fic. Draco/Harry Please review.This is finished. That's it. no more. Can't continue. Well maybe later.
1. Default Chapter

Draco/ Harry Pairing The best kind there is.  
  
  
  
I can't believe it. I kissed him. But he's my enemy I'm supposed to hate him. I've always hated him, haven't I? But those eyes, they just looked right through me. Our houses despised each other but this growing attraction to him was too much to ignore, especially now after that kiss. His lips were like silk against mine. This was never going to work- why did I want it to work why am I entertaining the thought? It's because of those eyes, those lips and that warm feeling that flowed through my body as we stood outside the train compartment, the wind blowing his hair all over. What started as a shouting match ended in the most passionate moment of my life. I'm 16, I'm gay and I think I'm falling for my worst enemy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters in this story.  
  
I tried to make it as interesting as possible to live up to the standards she owns and I know I will never reach  
  
This is my first Fan Fiction I'm sorry for any misspellings.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter walked in a daze back to his seat across from Ron on the Hogwarts express. What the hell just happened? His fingers absentmindedly brushed over his lips.  
  
"Harry, you all right?" Ron questioned.  
  
"What...Fine..Just tired" Ron gave him a puzzled look but turned his attention back to Hermione. They had been spending more and more time together. Harry was happy for his two friends and hoped that one day he would find someone to be that intimate with. When the lunch cart came by a few minutes later Harry didn't feel much like eating. His mind travel back to the events of a half hour ago. The events that had lead up to - God he had never had that feeling when He kissed Cho. That relationship ended last year. Cho was pretty but Harry felt no connection with her and they both left on good terms. Maybe there was something else involved maybe he was.what it was one kiss from Draco Malfoy of all people. Just a kiss, yeh that sent shock waves through your entire body. How did it even happen?  
  
Harry had left his compartment while Ron and Hermione argued about Ron never sending an owl that summer. There was obviously some tension and either they would start kissing or punching each other any minute. Harry thought the later and left the two alone. He stood outside the compartment the wind wiping through his hair but the cold air felt good. The door behind him opened and Draco Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"Back again Potter, Don't you ever learn"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy, I don't need your shit, if I wanted that I would have stayed home with the muggles."  
  
"Are you comparing me to a muggle you worthless piece of shit?"  
  
"Well you do look like my Uncle Vernon with that pound of grease in your hair"  
  
They shouted over the wind.  
  
The shouting match continued as the wind threatened to push both boys off the train.  
  
Suddenly in mid-sentence of speaking badly about Draco's Dad, Draco's lips were on Harry's. For a moment Harry was to shocked to move. Harry managed to pull away but speech was not coming. Draco looked at him with a mixture of anger, horror and something that was never seen before in a Malfoy's eyes. Draco quickly backed into the door, opened the compartment and quickly dropped behind the door all the while staring right into Potter's eyes. Grey met Green and could not look away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine.  
  
  
  
"Harry, Harry come on snap out of it we're almost at school. Hermione called gently shaking Harry's arm.  
  
"What" Harry shook his head "Oh right."  
  
"Are you sure your OK" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually." Harry began not sure what he was going to say next. "I ran into Malfoy when I went outside."  
  
"Oh Harry don't listen to a word that sod says- don't let him get to you on the first day"  
  
"Ron's right we will not let a little bug like Draco Malfoy ruin this year for us."  
  
"You're right, forget it." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Come on trains stopping." Ron said.  
  
Draco Malfoy was fixing his hair; he was about to slick it back the way his father always wanted him to wear it when Potter's comment about his Muggle Uncle came back to him. He looked in the mirror, which showed how his hair fell slightly into his face and decided that he liked it that way. Maybe he would even grow it out a bit, just to defy his father, it had nothing to do with Potter. A quick fix of his robes and the plastering on of the Malfoy sneer smile and he was ready to leave the train.  
  
It was their sixth year at Hogwart's and Harry had come accustomed to expect the unexpected, but nothing like the feelings he was having now. Dumbledore stood up to give his annual warming about the forbidden forest and added about the security that was in place around Hogwart's. The past year had seen attacks right outside Hogwart's grounds. Curfew at 9 o'clock would be strictly enforced. Harry looked over at Draco who was looking the same as every other year except his hair was different, yet Harry couldn't stop the thought from entering he head Draco Malfoy was good looking. Harry quickly turned his attention back to his friends.  
  
Draco's mind wandered a bit, he made himself think of how good it was to be out of that house, that prison, out of his father's reach. Father what a joke, his father was only glad about one fact, Draco was a boy and could carry on the family name. Other then that Lucius didn't give Draco any acknowledgment except to tell him he was worthless, or to beat him. Made him feel powerful to make his son bleed. All Lucius cared about was serving the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord who had been nearly killed by a baby, who more then once had been driven into hiding by Harry Potter. Harry Potter who Draco now found himself starting at. Draco shook himself and tried to pay attention to the jokes being told at his table. Same old things different year.  
  
Harry saw Draco looking at him and then quickly look away. He was about to say something to Ron and Hermione but the way they were looking at each other told Harry they hadn't seen anything going on at the Sytherine table. As they made their way to the dorms, Harry suddenly noticed how tired he was and how good it would be to get a full night sleep. That summer had been horrible, his Uncle and Aunt worked him like a servant, He almost felt like Cinderella except he was a boy. Harry said good night as he changed and fell quickly asleep. He dreamed on a blond haired boy. A dream he would not remember in the morning.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, He, Ron and Hermione complained about their schedules well mostly he and Ron. Hermione seemed perfectly happy with the amount of course work. Harry still had on his mind the kiss from the day before, but from what he could tell Malfoy wasn't giving it a second thought. Malfoy had pushed passed Ron and Hermione say something about muggle girlfriend and didn't acknowledge Harry in the least. Mail was starting to role in though no one but first years and perhaps Nelville was expecting anything on the first day. Harry watched as a strange black owl swooped into the hall. Draco looked surprised as the owl landed in front of him. This isn't one of father's owls. He was confused who else would send him a letter. As he took the piece of parchment from the owl it quickly flew away. His mother had dumped him at the train station three hours early and He hadn't seen his father in two days. What could this be about?  
  
No one else seemed to notice Draco's confusion except Harry Potter, who watched as Draco opened the letter.  
  
Reading the letter Draco jumped to his feet, the chair behind him fell over making a large crash. Many people were looking at him now and he turned even whiter then his pale skin. Draco's eyes scanned the letter again and again, He couldn't move not even as Snape came from behind him and read the letter himself.  
  
Your family is dead. Your home is burnt to the ground. From this day forth you belong to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Join him or join the fate of your mother and father.  
  
Draco looked like he was going to faint. Harry jumped to his feet but many others did the same as Dumbledore joined Snapes side and helped the boy out of the dining hall. Commotion broke out until Dumbledore returned and instructed everyone to go to class.  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Ron questioned.  
  
Hermione and Harry simply shrugged but Harry wondered What DID happen?  
  
The Sytherines in front of them had their own theories.  
  
"Maybe his father cut of his allowance."  
  
"Do you suppose the family went broke?"  
  
"Maybe you know who is angry."  
  
At that point Harry and his friends went in one direction while the Sytherines went in another.  
  
  
  
I typed this in a hurry please tell me if I spelled any ones name wrong. I don't have the books with me. 


	4. chapter 4

Draco wasn't in potions. Harry didn't understand why suddenly he felt so concerned. Something about the pain on Malfoy's face, it was vulnerable like a child. It was a part of Malfoy Harry had never seen before and it made the boy well human. Malfoy was good looking. Harry stopped at that thought. He had never thought of himself as gay but then again he didn't have much experience in the matter, his love life consisted of the few months he spent with Cho. Before Hogwarts no one in school would talk to him except to fling insults or threats; he just kept his head down his mouth shut and hoped no one would feel the need to pound on him after classes. Home didn't help either, being gay was abnormal and unnatural but then again so was being a wizard so perhaps it fit. Harry didn't have much time to dwell on it as Snape called him to answer a question he hadn't heard.  
  
Draco woke up in the medical wing, he must have passed out from the news. His parents, his house, everything was gone. Now the Dark Lord wanted him. Why had the Dark Lord killed his Father and Mother? Probably displeased him in some way. His father had promised the Dark Lord that his son would serve him. Draco had never really thought about good and evil not n the extreme way. He always just did as his father said to avoid being locked away or beaten. His father chose even his friends. But he was gone now, everything had changed overnight. Potter Draco thought what am I going to do about Potter? The boy who lived had become Draco's obsession, first he wanted him as a friend, then enjoyed making him blush and embarrassed and now. According to his father love was a weakness and was not part of the Malfoy life. Of course his father set him up with the most prestigious families daughters wanting to join strong families together like they did in the middle ages. But it never worked. Draco knew he was gay. He had known for a long time but never told his father. The relationships with girls just never worked. They never felt right, never special not like the way he felt when he kissed Harry Potter. Draco wanted his brain to shut down. There was just too much to think about. Draco thought about death often. He wondered what they world would be like if he just died. If he had been home for 2 more days he would be dead or in the custody of the Dark Lord in which case Draco would kill himself. He would never be like his father. Just then Madame Pomfrey came in and noticed he was awake.  
  
"Oh good you're awake. The headmaster wants to speak to you." She said this as she felt his pulse and tries to shove chocolate in his mouth. "Eat this and go on don't keep Dumbledore waiting."  
  
When Draco reached Dumbledores room the door opened as if expecting him. "Good to see you up and about Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco cringed at the name and sat down only to notice that Harry Potter was sitting next to him, with the letter Draco received this morning in his hands.  
  
Harry had no idea why Dumbledore had called him to the office and after reading the letter he was even more confused. What did he have to do with all of this?  
  
"How are you feeling Draco?" Dumbledore said the boy's first name with warmth.  
  
Malfoy would not met the headmasters eyes and simply replied "Hungry"  
  
Dumbledore leaned back into his chair with a sign. "I know this will be a difficult time for you what happened to you father (Bastard Draco thought) and Mother must be very hard to understand."  
  
"I understand, Voldemort killed them." Draco said softly and then turned with dagger eyes towards Potter and said louder "Why is he here?"  
  
"Mr. Potter is here to help." Harry and Draco looked equally surprised  
  
"Help?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Yes Help, I know you to haven't gotten along in past years but Mr. Malfoy you can use all the friends you can get and I dare say Potter is a true friend. And Mr. Potter you know something of what Draco's been going through. So I am grating you to permition to use one of the old classrooms to talk. This does not mean however that you can ignore curfew."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Right now I have to send an owl to the ministry. I expect you to can stay here until I return?"  
  
The boys still couldn't believe this Dumbledore wanted them to be friends?  
  
As the headmaster left, Draco immediately stated, "I have nothing to say to you Potter."  
  
Silence filled the room. God How would the rest of the Slythereins react. Not that any of them were his friends. They only liked him or feared him because of who his father was or because he had money. Dumbledore may have a point. God no Potter would never be his friend.  
  
"Sorry" Potter said quietly although Draco still jumped at the sudden noise "I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"No big loss" Draco mumbled.  
  
Harry stared at him. Ho could he feel that way about his own parents.  
  
"Do you really hate me Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"Umm. No not really. I mean I hate that you make fun of me and my friends, that you think your better then everyone. I mean I don't really know you Malfoy."  
  
"Think I'm better..? That's rich coming from you" Draco sneered "And do me a favor don't call me Malfoy" Had he really just said that?  
  
"Ok, Draco." It sounded weird to Harry "Do you really hate me?"  
  
Draco turned to Harry. He had beautiful eyes. "I do as my father says, at least I use to."  
  
"I hate my life, I hated my father but I don't hate you. Life would be easier if I did."  
  
The last sentence came out so softly Harry wasn't sure he heard him right.  
  
Without their friends around the boys found it easier to talk a bit. Neither one mentioned the kiss. Draco told Harry how he tried to be his friend the Malfoy way and how he couldn't believe it when he chose Ron and Hermonie over him. "God how arrogant."  
  
Draco danced around the actual confession that he was jealous but Harry got that idea and told Draco some of his life before he found out he was the boy who lived. No friends and no real family. The boys sat in silence for a moment. Dumbledore walked back in, looking satisfied that the boys weren't bleeding.  
  
Thanks to the few people who reviewed. I want more!! Tell me you hate it tell me it's good. Tell me what I spelled wrong! (Thanks Sarah).  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. chapter5

Dumbledore had returned to the room to find it as quiet as he had left. "Mr. Malfoy you are to stay in Sytherin House but if any problems occur come to me or Professor Snape immediately. Mr. Potter if it's all right with the both of you I would like you to maintain contact. This is not license to run a muck but if you need to talk there is an empty classroom on the third floor four rooms down on the right. I'm changing the password to "Friendship" and only you and Mr. Malfoy will be able to open it." Dumbledore paused.  
  
"Now you boys are dismissed, go on to dinner. I expect both of you to be in all your classes tomorrow." The wise Headmaster watched as both boys got up and walked out the door. "I hope this works."  
  
As they reached the dinning hall doors Draco said his first words to Potter since leaving the Headmasters office. "We should walk in separately."  
  
Harry was about to say something but stopped and nodded. Draco reached for the door his hand on the handle he said, "This doesn't change anything Potter." But the words were hollow, everything had changed.  
  
Harry walked in a few minutes later and sat down. His eyes passed over the Sytherin table. He noticed a difference right away. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting further away from Draco then normal and Pansy and a group of Sytherins were whispering and pointing in his general direction.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Hermione leaned across Ron waiting for the answer. "Nothing." Was all Harry would say. He hated keeping things from his friends but Dumbledore advised he keep the situation with Malfoy a secret. Harry's personal situation with Malfoy was different. After talking to the blond haired boy, Harry found out he wasn't a total prick and the way his hair was falling in his face right now made him look very sexy to Harry. He had to share his feelings with his friends, not towards Draco but towards the same sex in general. He knew they would understand and he needed their support.  
  
"I need to talk to both of you after dinner."  
  
"Of course." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Draco was having thoughts about Harry. He was attracted to Harry and he knew this would be a problem. Was Harry even gay, could he ever like a Malfoy. Ever time Harry said his name Malfoy it sounded foul. He had called him Draco in Dumbledore's office and the name never sounded so good to Draco. After dinner he watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck into a dark corner. NO, he couldn't tell them about the letter.  
  
Harry faced Ron and Hermione his two best friends since the first year at Hogwarts. "I have something to tell you guys, it's kind of hard for me to say but it's really important that you know something."  
  
Just then Draco came into view. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut. Had to run off and tell your friends.."  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
No, go on tell them I'm an orphan just like you, I'm broke go on have a laugh and to think I was suppose to trust you how could."  
  
"DRACO" Harry shouted very loudly everyone seemed to take a step back. "Listen I didn't and I wasn't going to tell then any of that."  
  
"Well then what.."  
  
"I was going to tell them that I'm"  
  
"What Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry turned to face his friends again "I'm gay."  
  
"You weren't going to tell?" Draco looked so surprised.  
  
"No" Harry said softly  
  
Ron seemed to almost ignore Harry's news "Wait Wait Malfoy your broke?" His face looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"Ron." Harry said to his friend. "Malfoy." He stepped once in both directions to stop his friend and to stop Malfoy. He accomplished neither ad Ron started to laugh and Malfoy backed away quickly.  
  
Hermione finally spoke. "Harry you meant that? Your gay."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron wiped the laughter tears from his eyes. "Bit surprised Harry but we support you."  
  
"Really?" Now Harry looked surprised.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said in that tone of voice when some one is acting stupid. "What did you think? Your our friend did you really think we would love you for being anyone but yourself?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Ron asked the mischief smile he got from his brothers played on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Ron I'm not after you"  
  
"And why not?" Ron asked trying to looked hurt. "I mean not that I'm interested although it would be a bit interesting to have the great Harry potter lusting after me."  
  
Harry and Hermione smacked Ron at the same time.  
  
"Now about Malfoy being broke.."Ron started.  
  
"Ron." Harry began.  
  
"No really I mean he's already told us himself what's happened. Well sort of. Are his parents really dead?" Ron lowered his voice as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
Harry nodded looking very sad.  
  
Ron wanted to ask him why he was said to have Lucius Malfoy dead when Hermione stopped him. "No one should lose their parents."  
  
Ron looked at Harry whose eyes were looking at the floor. "Right". Ron spoke very softly.  
  
"Come on we should start on our Homework. Harry here's what you missed in class.  
  
As soon as they sat down in the common room Hermione filled him in on classes and assignment. He was grateful for his friends.  
  
A few days later Harry decided he would tell the rest of his friends in Gryffindor about his preferences. The set-ups began immediately. Harry rejected all of them saying he wasn't ready for a relationship yet but really there was only one students at Hogwarts he wanted and the rest of the Gryffindor house would kill him if they knew. Harry was having regular dreams about Draco Malfoy. He knew it was Draco from the steel eyes, the silver hair, soft lips and the wonderful body Harry imagined hidden underneath his robes.  
  
Draco on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping. The other Sytherins would not let up until they found out what happened and when they did Draco suddenly became very ashamed on how he treated the Gryffindors in the past. When he did dream his dreams were filled with burning buildings and Voldemort. The only happy one he had was when a raven-haired boy saved him from it all.  
  
The second week in October lead Draco to Dumbledores office. The last attack by his own housemates was too much and had left him with a black eye. He refused to say who it was. Dumbledore said it was highly irregular to move someone to a different house but he would discuss it with the ministry and give Draco an answer by Christmas. He also advised Draco to report the attacked but knew that that may only make them worse. Draco left hoping that he lived until Christmas.  
  
Draco hadn't talked to Potter since that first day. He had a hard time asking for help from any one let alone Potter. But now he was so lonely and decided to use the classroom Dumbledore had provided as soon as he could.  
  
Dumbledore hoped the young Malfoy would call on Potter for help. They both had a great deal of magical power. Draco was second in the class and Potter came from a strong family note to mention his history. To see the two become friends, allies, would be great for all the magical community in the war against the Darkness.  
  
It was another week before Draco got the nerve to drop a note by Potter's feet.  
  
Meet me in the room 7:30.  
  
Harry ripped the note and threw in away. He would meet Draco. Meeting Draco's eyes briefly during lunch let Draco know this. 


	6. chapter 6

Just to say again the characters don't belong to me. I'm not very good at dialog. I'm sorry Ron and Hermione aren't in this story much but just imagine that whenever I don't mention they for a while they are making eyes at each other, snuggling and having a general good time together. Besides this is Draco and Harry's story. Please review. I'm going to keep writing now.  
  
  
  
Later that night Harry noticed the clock as it chimes 7. He made some excuse about going to the library. Ron and Hermione put up little resistance as the snuggled on the couch. Hermione as an after thought called to him to be back by curfew.  
  
Draco had no problem leaving. No one asked where he was going.  
  
Harry found the room with little trouble. He had brought his invisibility clock just in case. Third floor, fourth door password Friendship. The classroom opened. It wasn't much like a classroom. There was a couch, a fireplace, a clock and a few desks. Almost looked like Dumbledore had made it a bit more comfortable for the boys.  
  
Draco entered a bit later. Harry was sitting on the couch. Draco sat at one of the desks after a moment of hesitation. Harry was a bit disappointed Draco didn't sit next to him.  
  
Neither boy broke the silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry started only to be interrupted by Dracos slow drawl.  
  
"How did you do it Potter?  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"Live with those Muggles, no friends, hated everyday, how did you turn out so good." Draco almost choked on the last word.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "I don't know, I guess I always had the hope that some day I'd be away from it all, the dirty looks, the put downs..the beatings." Harry's eyes looked far way past Draco remembering being pulled by the ear, thrown on the floor, hit until he bleeds.  
  
"You too huh?" Draco broke him out of his thought.  
  
"Your dad." Harry's green eyes focused on Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. He looked right at Harry as before on the train and he could not break the gaze. He stood up and walked over to the couch. He rolled up the sleeve of his cloak as he sat next to Harry revealing a scar that extended from his shoulder to his elbow. He spoke softly "Never in public, we were the perfect family in public. I would do something wrong, break a dish, say something I shouldn't have, and Lucius would give me a look and say nothing. Then as soon as company left." Draco Shivered a tear ran down his face.  
  
"Are you crying Mal.. Draco?" Harry looked at the fragile boy sitting next to him. This was the boy who made his life so hard for the past five years?  
  
"No, Malfoy's don't cry." Draco stated firmly as the tears continued to come. Soon he was shaking to keep them inside.  
  
Harry didn't know what made him do it but he put his arms around Draco in a hug. Draco didn't pull away and after a moment fell into the other boy sobbing. After a few minutes he was able to calm down enough to speak again.  
  
"I'm glad he's dead. Mom, she was beaten down. At first she would try to help but after awhile she just had this far way look on her face. She became my father's puppet just like I was. I'm sad she's dead but not as sad as I think I ought to be." Draco was surprised on how open he was being with Harry. These are things he never told anyone.  
  
Harry was still holding the other boy when he had to ask. "What happened on the train, Draco?"  
  
Draco lifted his head. "I believe I kissed you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco lifted himself out of the embrace but did not move away.  
  
"I don't know, not exactly. I've always been attracted to guys, I just never thought that would mean The Boy Who Lived."  
  
"You're attracted to me?" Harry questioned.  
  
Draco lifted his hand up hesitantly and brushed some hair out of the other boys face.  
  
"You must know that you are good looking. If you tell anyone." Draco warned turning a bit pink in the face.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry said quickly causing the other boy to lean back a little. "I mean I think you hot too."  
  
Harry wasn't looking at Draco as he said these words and as he turned for a reaction he saw the look of surprise and happiness? On Draco's face. "What?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You're attracted to me Harry?"  
  
"I think that's the first time you've addressed me by my name and yes I really like you, it took that kiss to make me realize."  
  
Harry was cut short as again Draco's lips pressed against his. Harry's hand combed through the silver blond hair of the other boy and pulled him closer. Draco's arm snaked around Harry's waist as he ran his tongue against Harry's lips pleading entry. Harry's mouth opened and they both let out a little moan as their tongues touched. Draco's hand slowly removed Harry's glasses while their tongues touched softly at first and then with more urgency. Harry's entire body reacted, as soft tingles seemed to travel over his skin.  
  
They slowly pulled away mouths still open feeling each other's hot breath. Their eyes stared at each other.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes, Harry." Draco breathed, handing Harry his glasses.  
  
Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought he would die. "I've never been kissed like that before."  
  
Both boys turned at the intruding noise of the clock chiming 9. Curfew.  
  
"We better go." Draco said reluctantly. Not wanting to go back to Sytherin house, not wanting to leave Harry.  
  
Harry just nodded as they walked towards the door. "We can share my invisibility cloak." Harry said.  
  
Harry draped the cloth over both of them. The closeness under the cloak was secure. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco softly. They then walked to Sytherin. Then Harry walked alone to Gryffindor.  
  
Ron and Hermione wanted to know why he was late.  
  
Harry just said he lost track of time a small blush spread over his face as he excused himself to the sleeping area.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other knowing looks. Harry had met someone. They were going to find out who. 


	7. chapter7

The next morning Draco woke early as usually. He was getting into the habit of getting up and out before the other Sytherins woke. He was one of the first people at breakfast. Draco thought to the night before. How easy it was to talk to Harry, how he had cried. Draco Malfoy could never remember crying before in his life. At least not in front of another person. Sometimes when he was at home tears would fall as he fell asleep but never in front of anyone. To Draco it was if 16 years of anger, hurt and fear came out in those few tears. Draco watched as Harry and his friends walked into the hall. Harry looked over at him and gave him a side smile his friends missed. Draco smiled back but quickly looked down at his food as the rest of the Sytherins filed into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was busy avoided the questions his friends had started when he woke up this morning. As he sat down Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him instead of next to each other. He knew he would have to tell them something.  
  
"So Harry," Ron said a smile played on his lips, "You weren't at the library last night"(it wasn't a question) "so who did you met?"  
  
"Yes Harry come on, who's the secret guy?" Hermione did love a mystery.  
  
"Guys really I was at the.." but it was no good. Harry sighed. "Alright I wasn't at the library and yes I did met up with someone. Happy now?"  
  
"Not in the least. Who was it Harry?" As much as Hermione loved a mystery she also hated not knowing something.  
  
"I can't tell you." Harry saw the hurt faces of his friends. "I mean not yet. He's not ready to admit that he's. you know attracted to me. I mean not in public." It was the truth Harry told himself.  
  
"Oh hasn't come out yet." Ron leaned back in his seat and started to eat. "Well I guess we HAVE to except that."  
  
"Yes, Ron's right." Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Hermione please don't go snooping." Hermione was about to protest. "We all know you can't leave things unsolved."  
  
For once Hermione couldn't argue.  
  
At the Sytherins table things could not get worse.  
  
They are treating me like I'm a mud blood, Draco thought. The boys who were once idolized him had "accidentally" spilled juice on his head while the girls who once pined over him giggled. Draco left the Hall to change his robes. He turned his head back to glance at Harry.  
  
Draco was late to potions but Snape ignored it. At least that hasn't changed Draco thought. He sat down next to Millicent Bulstrode who moved away slightly. Draco paid attention to the lesson and stole looks at the Gryffindor group every now and then.  
  
It was Harry's turn to drop a note at Draco's feet. Draco picked it up right away and left the classroom. He turned down a corridor and opened the note.  
  
You left breakfast before hearing that a trip is planned for Hogsmeade this up  
  
coming weekend. I'd like to meet you in Three Brooms if possible. We can  
  
always leave for some place private.  
  
Draco slightly blushed at the words some place private but quickly composed himself and stuffed the note in his pocket. Harry was right they might not be able to hang out together in a place publics like Three Brooms. Not yet. The Sytherins didn't know about Draco being gay and having feelings for Harry Potter would sign his death papers. The prospect of seeing Harry that weekend though gave something fro Draco to hold onto while the Sytherins found yet another why to make his life horrible.  
  
Harry still didn't know what was going on with Draco. A relationship with him would be very dangerous. Sure his friends accepted his sexuality but falling for Draco Malfoy was unforgivable. Draco had really opened up to him the night before. Harry got the impression that a large part of the prat that was Draco Malfoy dies with his father but how was he to convince his friends of that. And kissing Draco, God that was heaven. Harry found himself reliving the moment many times throughout the day only to be snapped out of it by Ron or Hermione both of whom knew exactly what he was thinking about but would not be told who.  
  
Draco's thoughts of the day revolved around Harry, Hogsmeade and trying to pay attention in classes. He tried not to think about death threats, the Dark Lord, and the fact that he no longer had a home. Those thoughts were reserved for just before he tried to fall asleep at night.  
  
The weekend came quickly but not quickly enough for Draco. Draco had come to sleep in the hall or sometimes the empty classroom that was his and Harry's , sneak into his room early in the morning to shower and change and then hurry to breakfast. He avoided his room at all costs when other people were in the room. Draco was spending more and more time in the library and the halls of Hogwarts. By the time Saturday came around Draco was looking forward to be any where but the castle.  
  
Harry to was looking forward to seeing Draco again. Not that he didn't see him every day but to talk to him and to well other stuff. He and Draco had more in common then he thought.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Dean all traveled to Hogsmeade dreaming of beerbutter and chocolate frogs. Harry was on constant look out for Draco. Ron and Hermione did not let the fact that Harry's eyes passed over the crowds searching escape their attention. Harry spotted Draco in Three Broomsticks drinking a beerbutter sitting by himself. He had a thin mustache of beer butter above his lip and Harry had a sudden urge to lick it off. Draco spotted him as well.  
  
How was Harry going to get away from his friends?  
  
"Um guys." Harry stuttered out  
  
"Yah Harry?"  
  
"I'm Umm going umm" God why couldn't he think of anything???  
  
"Harry," Hermione lowered her voice. " Is this about a certain someone we aren't suppose to ask about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well go on then don't keep him waiting just know that someday you are going to have to tell us all about this, well not all about this."  
  
"Thanks guys." Harry smiled again at the depth of understanding his friends had.  
  
Harry wondered around the room a bit knowing his friends curios at they were, were watching him. He didn't even pause at Draco's table but whispered quickly "Shrieking shack." And walked out the door.  
  
Draco waited what he felt was a good ten minutes but probable wasn't more then five finished his drink and left. Ron and Hermione were caught in a deep kiss themselves and didn't notice the blond boy at all. 


	8. chapter 8

I want to thank those who reviewed my story and hope more people read and review as I write more chapters. I have no idea how this is going to end.  
  
  
  
Harry was waiting on the lakeside of the Shrieking Shack. He saw Draco walk up to him and he flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
"Did anyone see you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No ones paying much attention to me any more."  
  
With that Harry put him hands on both sides of the other boys face and kissed him lightly. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's arms.  
  
"What sis you tell Weas... I mean Ron and Hermione?" Draco was trying.  
  
"They know I'm meeting someone. They just don't know who."  
  
Draco nodded as they began to walk to the far side of the house and sat down.  
  
"Are you afraid of telling people?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? That I'm gay or that I've fallen for the boy who lived?"  
  
Harry smile at that.  
  
Draco continued, "Yes I'm afraid. I'm not ashamed though. I've known I've always been attracted to guys. But I could never tell my family, and the other Sytherins no way. I don't have the support system you have. I don't have anyone."  
  
"You have me." Harry said softly as he laid his head against his loves chest. His arms wrapped around him and he felt the body he longed to touch, without the barrio of clothes.  
  
"Do you think they would understand?" Draco asked running his fingers through Harry's dark hair.  
  
"Ron and Hermione? That it's you.will be weird for them even more for Ron I think. You've been horrid to all of them. But he'll see. I hope he sees what I see."  
  
"What do you see?" Draco hesitated.  
  
Harry lifted his head up to look in Draco's eyes. He brushed a bit of the boy's hair away from his face. "I see someone whose been under-appreciated and mistreated most of his life. I see someone who wishes he could be someone else but the world has already put him in his place and is having a hard time being his own person. I see beautiful gray- blue eyes, soft silver hair, and lips I could kiss forever."  
  
Draco kissed Harry. Holding onto the back of his neck though Harry had no intention of pulling away. This time their mouths parted and they tasted the sweetness in each other's mouths. Harry then continued to kiss Draco's neck pulling the flesh into his mouth slightly making Draco bit his lip.  
  
"We really should head back." Harry said softly his breath hitting the spot his lips just left.  
  
"Your evil." Draco said with a small laugh.  
  
Harry just shrugged and stood up. He offered a hand to Draco and helped the other boy off the ground.  
  
As they walked back into town a rumbled suddenly made Harry lose his balance. Draco looked up and pointed mouth open. The Dark Sign of Voldermort was in the air. They looked at each other and ran into town.  
  
Dementors in Hogsmeade. Students were running down High Street. Harry felt the Dementors presence before he saw them. The burning pain in his head made him double over grabbing his head. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist helping the other boy towards Three Broomsticks.  
  
They did not get far when they were spotted. Three Dementors headed towards them.  
  
"HARRY!!" It was Hermione. She ran towards Harry and Draco followed by Ron. The crowd of students made it difficult for the friends to meet. The Dementors came closer and Harry tried to reach for his wand but the confusion of students and the growing pain in his head made him fall to his knees.  
  
"Harry you have to get up." Draco pleaded.  
  
Suddenly Hermione and Ron appeared at Draco's side. They looked at him strange as he tried to find Harry to his feet.  
  
"No time." Draco said quickly anticipating their question. "Help me with Harry."  
  
The three Dementors were very close now and there were no teachers in sight.  
  
Harry was trying to say something. Draco lend towards him. "Expecto. Expecto Patronum." Harry mumbled through the pain. "Happiest thought." The boy who lived was unconscious.  
  
"Hermione also heard. "Ron, Draco. Your wands. Same time. Expecto Partonum. And think of the happiest moment of your life.  
  
The three stood around Harry. They even felt the evil off the Dementors now only feet from them.  
  
"Expect Partonum.." They shouted as loud as they could each focusing on a wonderful memory.  
  
Their combined Partonum was enough to knock one Dementor down. But there were still two others who seemed bent on getting Harry.  
  
A large purple robe stepped between the children and the evil. Dumbledore. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." The Dementors fell. Dumbledore continued to shout spells that even Hermione hadn't read about until the Dementors left, wounded.  
  
Draco, Ron and Hermione were kneeling new to Harry, whose face was scrunched up in pain.  
  
"Let's get him back to the castle." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ron gave Draco and evil look and was about to charge, when Hermione's arm flew out to stop him.  
  
"Not now." Was all she said. 


	9. chapter 9

Clarkraven- No that is not it I still have a few chapters in me please continue to read and check up every few days for a new chapter. (Finals are coming up I really have to do school work at some point.)  
  
Well we shall continue.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore brought Harry to the medical wing. Ron, Hermione and Draco followed close behind. The rest of the students were given bars of chocolate and brought to their common rooms by the Perfects. Only a few needed the attention of Madam Pomfrey. As Madam Pomfrey busied herself with cuts and scraps of the other children, Dumbledore laid Harry on one of the beds. There really was not much they could do for him until he woke up.  
  
Draco dragged a chair over to Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione realized he was the one Harry met. And Ron was not happy.  
  
"What do you think your doing Draco?" Ron spoke in anger.  
  
Draco mumbled as he watched Harry sleep. "It's my fault." He looked up at Dumbledore. "They were after me weren't they?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't have a chance to answer. "After you?" Ron shouted. "Well if the Dementors want you I'll be happy to hand you over."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"No, just because Harry has some misplaced crush on you give you no right.you don't.you don't deserve him. You." Ron was fuming.  
  
Draco jumped up from his chair to face the redhead. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think every time I look at him I wonder why he would ever fall for a prick like me? Don't you think I go to sleep at night thinking how lucky I am that some one as kind and decent at Harry would welcome me into his life."  
  
"Malfoy.."Ron began not sure how to take this but Draco wasn't done.  
  
"Don't call me that! I LOVE HIM." Draco shouted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had run into the room to see who was making such noise in her hospital.  
  
A small noise from Harry's bed caused all attention to turn to the lightening scarred boy.  
  
Draco took his seat next to the bed, holding Harry's hand. Ron took a step forward but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Draco is everyone all right?"  
  
It was just like Harry to ask about others.  
  
"Yes, everyone's fine how are you feeling?" Dumbledore answered that question.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes ignoring the Headmasters question. "I heard the strangest thing in my dream as I woke. You said."  
  
"Shhh." Draco hushed the other boy. "You heard right, I love you Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was fully awake now. He leaned up and kissed Draco. The kiss was long and full of passion like he hadn't touched the blonde in days. Harry kissed Draco in front of everyone, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. "I love you too."  
  
Harry slowly pulled away as a wave of tiredness came over him and he fell into his pillow.  
  
"All right, everyone out." Madam Pomfrey was taking charge. "Mr. Potter needs to rest."  
  
Draco approached Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for being horrible for the past 5 years." Seeing the look on Ron's face he continued. "I know that doesn't make up for everything I've done to both of you but it's where we can start."  
  
Hermione almost knocked the boy down as she hugged him. She was so over come by what she had seen happen between Harry and Draco. She blushed.  
  
Ron stuck out his hand, which Draco accepted. "I still don't like you but Harry.well I'm his friend so."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
  
  
That's it right now. Sorry it's so short. Term paper due soon. There will be more soon I'm working on it. Maybe another 4 or so chapters. But then again I may get carried away. Keep reviewing please. 


	10. 

Because I hate when people don't finish their stories, I am putting up this next chapter instead of making lesson plans for school. Hope you enjoy even if you don't I'm going to keep writing.  
  
  
  
"More Chocolate?" Dumbledore asked as Draco sat down in his office.  
  
Draco took the confection offered even though Madam Pomfrey had stuffed everyone full of chocolate before kicking them out of the medical wing.  
  
"Based on that sign of affection, I take it things are going well between you and Harry."  
  
Draco nodded slightly embarrassed. In the past few weeks he had shown more emotions then he had in the past 16 years.  
  
"Well I have to say that happened soon then I expected but good good." Dumbledore was almost talking to himself. He coughed. "You and Harry must be careful. Voldemort is still after both of you. You'll be safe here but I fear something is coming." Dumbledore waved his hand. "I did not bring you in here to frighten you, everyone has had enough of that for one day."  
  
"The reason you are here, " Dumbledore began again. "It because I have heard you have not been sleeping in your house."  
  
Draco nodded again. He found his voice and spoke, "I'm I'm not like them anymore, I don't belong there. Ever since. Ever since Lucious dies, I can't be with other like him."  
  
Draco sighed, it was the truth, he didn't belong in Sytherin any more too much had changed. His family and fortune was gone, Voldemort was after him but not like before Voldemort didn't want him as a servant he wanted him dead, and he was in love with Harry Potter. In two short months his entire world hand flip-flopped, leaving him scared and confused.  
  
"Draco." Dumbledore had brought him back from his thoughts. "I've talked to the ministry and the heads of all the houses in Hogwarts and it has been decided that tomorrow morning you will put on the sorting hat in front of the student body."  
  
Draco looked confused but then smiled.  
  
"Keep in mind." Dumbledore interrupted his starting thoughts. "A resorting hasn't been done for some time, the sorting hat may put you right back in Sytherin. However I have great faith this will not be the case."  
  
Draco was also sure, he wanted to run and tell Harry, he would be out of Sytherin. Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff, Maybe even Gryffindor didn't matter.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said.  
  
"You should get some sleep." Dumbledore stated. Draco rose from his seat. "One moment, Draco there is still one question we must address. Draco remained standing but gave a quizzical look. "Since you no longer resemble you surname, you will need another."  
  
Draco thought for a long moment. It was his own choice, the second real choice he's ever made on his own; he ran his fingers through his hair. "Argentum."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and the boy was dismissed.  
  
Draco Argentum. Silver Dragon.  
  
Harry was no longer in the hospital area. Draco sucked in a breath. Harry would have to be surprised with everyone else. Draco then went to the empty classroom and fell asleep.  
  
Harry had left Madam Pomfrey after reassuring her for the fiftieth time he was fine. Well not really he had a stomach ach from so much chocolate and there was a slight throbbing in his head. But that may be because he got up so quickly when Madam Pomfrey finally told him he could leave. Harry rushed out wanting to find Draco but he stopped. He really should talk to Ron and Hermione. He owned them some explanation.  
  
  
  
As Harry walked into the common room greeted by angry voices.  
  
"I'm not happy about it either Ron but this is Harry." He heard Hermione say.  
  
"Sure that why YOU hugged DRACO." Ron sounded truly pissed.  
  
Harry walked into the room. "Guys."  
  
"Look who it is, God Harry how could you? Draco fucking Malfoy? I mean what were you thinking?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean for it to happen but you can't help who you fall in love with."  
  
"Bull Shit!! This is MALFOY."  
  
"Ron come on Harry knows what he's doing, Harry do you love him?" Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"I can't believe your defending him." Ron stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry saw that his fists were clenched; Ron was trying to control his temper.  
  
"Ron please." Harry spoke quietly. "I can't loss you as a friend over this but Draco has changed, he's not like he was before. I really love him. I'm not asking you to like him. I'm just asking you to except my feelings and trust me."  
  
Ron stood silent. His hands fell to his sides. "Harry you are my best friend. But this this is too much for me right now. I can't. I need." Ron took a deep breath. "I need to go to bed." Ron turned and went up to his bed.  
  
Harry took a step towards him, Hermione grabbed his arm. "He needs time alone Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. " Are you really OK with this?"  
  
Hermione sat down. "Harry, it's hard to accept Draco as a part of your life. I mean as a good part of your life. It's sudden, it's weird but if it's truly what you want, I'll make an effort to understand. And I'm sure Ron will come around to."  
  
Harry wobbled a bit. Hermione stood. "You all right Harry?"  
  
" Yeah just tired." Harry started to walk to the sleeping area. "Hermione, Thanks."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do with the whole hunting of Draco. I'm in kind of a block so I'll just deal with the relationship thing first. The next chapter will be Draco's sorting that happens the next day, which is also Halloween. November may go by quickly. 


	11. 

The next morning was Halloween, though no one felt in a holiday mood. Nevertheless the dining hall was decorated like always. Harry and Hermione entered the hall together. Harry had woke up that morning noticing that Ron was already up and gone. Very out of character for Ron. The news of his and Draco's relationship must have hit him harder then Harry thought. As the two friends entered the hall, Harry saw that Ron was sitting at the table already. His gaze then turned towards the Sytherin table, noting that Draco had yet to arrive. Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry sat next to her. The entire table was quiet. Ron refused to look at Harry and Hermione was busy trying to make conversation but neither boy was talking. After a while she to sank into silence. Harry was grateful for Hermione's level headedness and her understanding, he only hoped Ron would come around soon. He hated fighting with his best friend.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As I'm sure you are well aware, certain events have occurred that make it clear the Dark Lord has once again shown himself to the wizard world. Consequently no one will be allowed to leave school grounds without permission and supervision of a teacher. The ministry and I are taking action to ensure the safety of everyone. Dumbledore paused.  
  
"Certain events have occurred to one of our students in particular these past months that have made it clear that a resorting is in order." A small buzz traveled over the crowd of students. Harry sat up straighter. Draco? "The resorting will take place now, in front of the students, and it is understood that whatever house this young man is place in will welcome him into their family."  
  
The sorting hat was brought in on the familiar stool.  
  
"Resorting is a tricky thing.  
  
For I hardly make mistakes.  
  
Drastic change of heart and self does not happen over night.  
  
When this change does occur the house may not be home.  
  
To be a Sytherin, Gryffindor, Hugglepuff, Ravenclaw exists within the soul.  
  
But come forward student who doubts their place and I will tell you  
  
Where you sleep tonight."  
  
The short song ended and the doors of the dining hall opened. As Draco one time Malfoy now Argentum walked across the hall a slow hiss came from the direction of the Sytherins while everyone else seemed dead with shock.  
  
Draco sat on the stool and looked over at Harry. Draco allowed a small smile then turned his attention back to the hat, which was now being put on his head by Dumbledore.  
  
"SYTH.. Wait what's this?" the voice of the hat got very low. "Hmmm.. Very strange very strange indeed. No longer a Sytherin are we? A very strong change. I sense courage, compassion.love? No no Sytherin definitely not. Hugglepuff perhaps. But wait you have a very strong desire for one house. Do you really think you'll belong there? Interesting. Yes I believe that would be very good. Closeness yes.true friendship.  
  
GRYFFINDOR."  
  
It was so loud Draco nearly fell off the stool. A gasp traveled the whole hall. Harry got to his feet and started to clap. The rest of his house and soon Hugglepuff and Ravenclaw joined him. Sytherin sat scowling. As did Ron.  
  
Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table a wave of Dumbledores wand changed the boys robes.  
  
Ron finally stood up. He walked up to Draco. Silence fell again. Harry also walked over and got between the two boys. No one spoke for a long moment.  
  
"You hurt him, I'll kill you." Ron said in a voice that no one would dare argue.  
  
Draco nodded once.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Ron said to his friend. Harry also nodded.  
  
Ron went and sat down next to Hermione who put her arm around Ron.  
  
"Do you want to give them another shock?" Draco whispered quietly.  
  
"Right now? Here?"  
  
"All eyes are on us Harry."  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And with that the boys kissed. The entire hall seemed to explode. No one knew exactly what to think of this event. Some people whistled, others gasped, some shouted "ewww." Other actually clapped.  
  
The boys ended their kiss and sat down next to each other.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well now everyone enjoy their meal." He didn't give the kiss acknowledgment although some of the teachers looked ready to expel the boys. Snape looked absolutely livid.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Seamus was the first to speak.  
  
"Right now how long as this been going on?" Dean asked.  
  
"About 3 weeks." Draco answered.  
  
"Although it seems like it was suppose to be this way all along." Harry said.  
  
"Don't get all mushy, just because I except it doesn't mean I want to hear about it." Ron groaned.  
  
"Well you just might seeing as though I'm your new roommate." Draco's face was in a naughty grin.  
  
"Oh no." The realization just dawning on Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Ron nothings going to happen, yet." Harry said. "Besides," he added quickly "I'm sure there's a silencing charm."  
  
Ron covered his ears with his hands. Everyone laughed and even Ron cracked a smile.  
  
  
  
Later in the day Draco moved his things into his new room. Dumbledore had conjured up another bed and had Harry and Ron help him with his things. "It's so much brighter in here." Draco commented. "Everything's so red and gold."  
  
"Well if you're going to miss the dungeon I'll help you move back." Ron said but the tone of his voice was good-natured.  
  
"No," Draco responded and looked at Harry, "Though I still fancy the color green."  
  
Ron groaned and left the room in semi-mock disgust.  
  
"Thought he would never leave." Draco said. He moved towards Harry and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." Harry stated.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips. The kiss deepened as Draco opened his mouth inviting the other boy inside. Harry's hands were in Draco's hair and Draco's hands were slowing moving up and down Harry's back. Draco sat on the bad and Harry strattled him, not breaking the kiss. Draco's head fell back and Harry began to place small kisses on the silver haired boy neck. Both started to breath more heavily as Harry felt part of Draco growing beneath him. Draco began to suck gently on Harry's ear "Harry." He whispered. Draco's hands wandered up Harry's shirt touching his chest and stomach. The tips of his fingers trailed over Harry's skin making Harry shiver. Once again their mouths met. Draco lay backwards on the bed. Harry was on top. Harry pulled up Draco's shirt wanting to see part of the body he dreamed of wanting to taste more of his skin. Harry sat up right and pulled the shirt up. He stopped. What he saw made him stop.  
  
All over Draco's white skin were scars. Diagonal cuts and gashed trailed all over the young boys skin. Draco immediately sat up almost knocking Harry off. He pulled his shirt back down immediately looking ashamed.  
  
"Draco." Harry spoke softly. "What did he do to you?" The voice was soft full of concern and anger. That anyone could harm something so beautiful.  
  
Draco was looking at the floor unwilling to met Harry's gaze.  
  
"Let me see." Harry spoke.  
  
Draco shook his head, his hair falling into eyes that were wet with tears he would not let fall.  
  
"Let me see." Harry spoke again. He approached Draco and touched the shirt. Draco did not pull away. Slowly he allowed Harry to undress the top half of his body. Harry gasped at the amount of damage there was on Draco's small frame.  
  
The large scar that went from his shoulder to his elbow was just the beginning. There was a large burn mark on his left side. Smaller scars traveled all over his chest. A line about five inches in length was right about his nipple. Draco didn't say a word as Harry looked at him. His anger for Draco's father built in side him. Then he noticed the boy back. It looked like he'd been whipped. Not just once either for newer scars crossed over older one's and still older more faded one's crossed over those.  
  
"Draco." Harry whispered. He could find no words.  
  
Draco spoke at long last slowly at first and then gained speed as memories spilled out.  
  
"I told you, he never did it in public. But I did things wrong all the time. I was never good enough for him. He used magic sometimes (pointed at the burn) but most of the time muggle ways of punishment were more.fun for him." Tears started to roll down his face but he continued. "He'd whip me more often then not, small cuts with a knife he did a lot, he like to see the blood. One time he got so angry, I had told him I was going to leave, I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, I told him he was a coward for bowing down to that thing. That's when he grabbed me threw me across the room. He kicked me in the stomach a few times then dragged me up the stairs. He through me in my room and then came back with a knife. He went out of control stabbed me deep that time. (the cut above his nipple) He left the room as I bled. The house elves helped me cleaned the cut; he had missed the heart by centimeters. He came back about two days later slightly surprised I was alive. He performed a quick healing charm and warned me to never cross him again."  
  
Draco fell silent. Harry was at a loss. However bad things got at the Durlseys they were never that bad. He had had bruises and cuts from the beatings he got but never like this. Harry simply put his arms around Draco and gave him the only comfort he knew. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."  
  
To Draco those words were exactly what he needed.  
  
OK I'm not a medical type person so if there are mistakes there ignore them. Also I would like to recommend a story for everyone. Id o not know this author personally but I read the story and was completely impressed. There is no romance really but the story is wonderful. It's long but read it when you have the chance. "His Majestesty's secret Service" by Gwendolyn Grace. 


	12. 

Harry walked down the stairs into the common area. Draco had fallen asleep in his arms and Harry had laid him down on the bed. Harry himself was tired. The emotions he was going through exhausted him.  
  
"Where's boyfriend?" Ron asked  
  
Harry just looked at him.  
  
"God Harry what's wrong?" Ron's attitude completely changed.  
  
Ron touched Harry's shoulder and the raven-haired boy fell into Ron wrapping his arms around him looking for some kind of comfort. Ron hugged his friend back and looked at Hermione unsure of what to do next. Hermione came over and took Harry from Rom leading him over to the couch while Ron shooed everyone else out of the common area. They all looked worried but left it to Ron and Hermione to take care of Harry.  
  
"Harry. " Hermione said softly. "What is it?"  
  
"Draco, His father." Harry said the word father with such venom. Harry tried to comprehend a father doing those things to his son. He tried to calm down as Hermione rubbed his back in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Can you tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. Would Draco be all right with him tell his friends? Harry needed to talk to someone. How is it that no one noticed? How is it that no one stopped it? Why didn't he notice?  
  
He turned to Hermione. "Have you ever read the book "A child called it?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't see." Hermione gasped "Harry you don't mean, oh god Draco?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What?" Ron asked lost.  
  
Harry began quietly "Draco's dad, Lucius, beat him. I mean really bad. There's scars." Harry's voice faded. Ron put his arm around his friend. Ron understood finally understood. He had trouble imagining a life like Draco's. His family was wonderful. Maybe that's why Draco had always hated him; maybe that's why Draco always hated everyone. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was he was there for his best friend. The three friends sat on the couch arms around each other, sitting in silence, until they all fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But as I was writing the last one the book "A Child called it" came into my head. It is a real book about a child named David. I recommend anyone who plans on working with children, having children or even being around children to read this book. I don't mean to trivialize the book in any way by having it as part of my fiction. I hope it will get more people to read it and open their eyes. I read it two years ago and it still haunts me. WARNING it is extremely graphic, it will make you very angry, and it may be to intense for younger people or any one who's had child abuse touch their lives.  
  
The next chapter will longer and get back into my story. 


	13. 

Harry woke up a few hours later surprised that it was only 10:38 at night. He was equally surprised to find he was covered with a blanket shared by Ron and Hermione. He slowly moved unsure if he should wake his friends.  
  
"Harry." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going up to bed, Ron." Harry got up carefully not to wake Hermione. "Ron?"  
  
"Umm"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry moved his way up to the bedroom as Ron snuggled closer to Hermione.  
  
Most everyone was back from where every they went a few hours ago. Somewhere reading in their beds. Seamus and Dean were working on Charms homework. All faced Harry as he walked in the room. Harry nodded a quick I'm fine. And then turned his eyes towards the new bed in the room. The crimson curtains were drawn but Harry approached any way. Seamus stood up and announced, "I think I'll get ready for bed." Others followed suit gathering toothpaste and other toiletries and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Draco." Harry whispered as he touched the curtain.  
  
His hand didn't have a chance to pull it back as Draco did that for him. "Hey." Came a quiet voice.  
  
He pulled Harry's hand inviting him onto his bed. Harry lay next to him but didn't join him under the covers.  
  
Draco didn't let go of Harry's hand instead watched as he entwined his fingers around Harry's.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"For the first time in my life."  
  
Draco let go of Harry's hand and started to play with the other boy's hair. He pushed Harry's bangs back a looked at his scar. Draco suddenly had the yearning to kiss it so he did. Harry shuddered. Draco looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Does it, is it."  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
Draco's eyes faltered. "Does all this" his hand swept over his torso "well disgusting."  
  
"Love, No No." Harry touched Draco's face. "You've changed so much these past months but who you are now what you mean to me. None of that's going to change. I think you're beautiful."  
  
"God Potter you can be so mushy." Draco teased.  
  
Before Harry could say a word Draco pressed his lips against Harry's. The forcefulness of the kiss turned sweet and soft. Draco kissed Harry on the nose.  
  
"Prat." Harry said.  
  
"Don't you forget it." Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's. "You better get in your own bed before Ron come up here and has a fit."  
  
"You're right." Harry sighed. " I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
Harry changed and crawled into his own bed. Moments later Ron came up the stairs. Seeing everyone in his right bed he too was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Draco woke up surrounded by red and gold. He sat straight up in his bed and took a moment to realize all that had happened the day before. He was in Gryffindor, He had kissed Harry in public, Harry had seen a part of him no one in the school has ever seen thanks to careful planning and there was a good bet that Ron and Hermione knew as well. And he was happy. Such a strange emotion, happiness. It made him feel so different. Well he was different. He wasn't a Malfoy any more. Draco swung his legs off the side of his bed and pushed back the curtains. Everyone else's curtains were still pulled. First one up, well he was so use to getting up earlier then everyone. He looked at the clock 7am. Well it wasn't that early. Everyone else should be up within the half hour. He looked over at Harry's bed. There was that emotion again. Overwhelming Happiness. Oh he still felt hatred, anger, pain but these emotions were not directed to Harry his one time scapegoat. They were lessened around him. Especially now that the source of most of those evils was dead. Draco got up stretched and decided to shower. He gathered up all his clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Harry woke up and placed his glasses on. He noticed that Draco's curtains were already pulled and he heard water running. He wanted to run into the shower and surprise Draco but no he wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't sure if Draco was ready for that yet. For someone who always flaunted around school, Draco was very modest, embarrassed maybe, about his body, not the Harry blamed him. Harry's feeling for Draco had not changed though. He still wanted to be with him more then anything. The feeling was very strong.  
  
"Hey You're awake." Ron snapped him out of his thoughts  
  
"Morning."  
  
Everyone else was waking up. The dash for the showers would begin so Harry started to gather his things. Draco walked back into the room fully clothed though his hair was still wet. God he looks good Harry thought. They smiled at each other as Harry tried to beat Dean into the last available shower.  
  
The day past without much incident. Draco had to change his schedule to fit that of a Gryffindor. Harry and he got some odd looks as they held hands in the hall. As in the muggle world some people accepted the love between any two people and some people did not. Most of the Gyffindors were OK. They all admired Harry and seemed to be more willing to except it because it was him. Hugglepuffs and Raven claws were split untrusting of Draco more then weary of homosexuality but most would come around. Sytherins well were Sytherins though there were one or two that smiled at the couple hoping for their own bravery some day. Over all things melting into a routine of sorts. Draco and Hermione still competed for the better grade. Draco and Ron still teased but it was mostly good-natured and said with a smile not a smirk. As for Harry, he could not stop looking at his boyfriend. Which got him in trouble a few times in class.  
  
Life was normal. Harry and Draco kissing in the halls came as normal as Ron and Hermione kissing in the halls. Four weeks past without a whisper of Voldermort.  
  
Four wonderful weeks.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now I'm trying not to be as sappy in the next chapters. I know I'm bad with the cliffhanger of sorts but really I haven't even thought what will happen next.  
  
Hopefully it will come to me soon. 


	14. 

It had snowed. The campus of the school was covered with snow. Pure, white and clean. Ice hung from the trees and made the forest sparkle. Draco and Harry sat by the fire. They had wrapped a blanket around the two of them and watched the flickering of the red and yellow light. The rest of the dorm seemed to go to bed early. Well not early it was 11. They had class tomorrow, they both knew they should get some sleep but they didn't want to leave the warmth of the others body. Harry's head lay against Draco's chest hearing his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his lungs. Draco stroked Harry's hair pondering how he got so lucky, what had he ever done to deserve such joy. He prayed he had done something and it wasn't just some mistake that one day someone would take away from him. Harry lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. Someone he loved with all his heart. He looked into the gray blue eyes and couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. Draco did not protest. He sunk into the kiss willingly. Draco's lips were soft and wet. Harry parted his lips and allowed Draco to explore his mouth with his tongue. He knew the mouth by heart but that didn't change the feeling he received every time he kissed Harry. It never seemed to fade, that warm tingle, like the first time, like every time. Harry's hands wandered up Draco's shirt lightly stroking the skin of the boy's stomach. Draco had gotten comfortable with Harry seeing and touching his body. It was welcome, the feeling of love instead of pain. Harry kissed Draco's neck, sucking the skin slightly careful not to leave marks. Draco's hands also wandered slowly up the back of the raven-haired boys shirt. Draco lightly scratched Harry's back generating small moans in the back of the other boy's throat. Draco suddenly straddled Harry, taking off both their shirts and pressing skin against skin. Harry's tongue traced the lines of some of Draco's scars stopping to suck gently on a nipple. Draco moaned loving the sensations that Harry made him feel. "Harry I love you." Draco then kissed his love on the lips again. This was as far as they had ever gone. Tonight Draco wanted more. As Draco kissed him he unbuttoned Harry's pants. Harry jumped a little but his cry of surprise was lost in Draco's mouth. Draco touched Harry's penis, rubbing a single finger down the growing length. He stopped his kiss to look deep into Harry's eyes. "Draco." Harry sighed. " Maybe we should move to my bed." Draco whispered into his ear.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco stood up gathering their shirts. Harry fixed his pants knowing they would be off shortly. "That's what silencing charms are for." He added as he took his lover's hand and led him up stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/OK not what I planed to write and sorry to stop right there but the rest is best left to the imagination/ With the addition of this chapter is it still pg 13 I'm a bit fuzzy on the rating rules. 


	15. 

It had been a week since that night. Draco and Harry had grown accustomed to sleeping in each other's beds. The other boys either didn't mind or looked the other way. They had grown to like Draco and both he and Harry as a couple seemed like it had always been. It was almost time for Christmas break; in fact they only had a week to go. Draco was of course staying, as was Harry. Ron was going home for a change. His brothers were visiting and the whole family would be home for the holidays. So few were staying. Harry and Draco looked mischievously at each other knowing they would have the fifth year dorm to themselves. " You two better behave yourselves." Was all Hermione had to say. But thoughts of up coming holiday were interrupted by the present. School was till in session and the teacher's piles the homework high. Draco and Hermione were great helps to all in Gryffindor. Things were going great until two days before break.  
  
  
  
December 16th-  
  
Voldemort had dared to strike the one place he hadn't before. Hogwarts. Dumbledore had left. Ministry business before the holidays so perhaps he felt the threat was less. He had also grown in power. He had waited. But his hatred for Potter did not lessen and now he also wanted Draco. Draco's whose father had betrayed him, enough reason for the whole family to die painful deaths.  
  
It happened at breakfast. There was a large explosion and everyone jumped or ducked. Dementors appeared, as did Deatheaters in their black hoods. There were so many. Students were screaming and running teachers had jumped to their feet ready to fight the evil that dared enter their school. Harry instantly grabbed Draco's hand. He wanted to run, hide, protect the one he loved but the Gryffindor in him knew that would solve nothing.  
  
No one knew how they got in the school, but then now one was thinking how they got in just how to get them out. Then he appeared. In a new body yes but Harry knew instantly who it was. His hand reached for his wand like a reflex. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco were some of the few students still in the hall. The teachers gathered around them. Harry did his best to ignore the pain burning in his head; his hand clasped in Draco's gave him strength.  
  
"I'm not here for you today." Voldemort hissed waving his hands so that the teachers were flung to each side of the room.  
  
The cluster of friends tightened. Scared, but facing the dark Lord with determination in their eyes. He could easily kill them all, they knew this, but he wanted them to suffer to be begging to die. The Dementors were there to guard. The deatheaters formed a circle around the four, giving them little change to escape. The dark lord would not let them out of this circle alive. Harry looked his friends, they shouldn't be here, this was his fault. No he needed positive thoughts. This would be the fight of their lives. They may all die.  
  
What will they do?  
  
(Umm. yes what will they do?) 


	16. 

ClarkRaven and Prongs: Thank you so much for continuing to read and please read my other stories. And thanks to Amanda I hope this doesn't let you down.  
  
  
  
The burning in Harry's head was too much but he couldn't close his eyes. Voldemort was so close now; if Harry had the strength to reach out his hand he could touch him. He smelled of death and decay. Draco gazed at his love growing so weak. Harry was always more affected by the presence of evil then anyone. Ron and Hermione's eyes were wide with fear. Draco then stepped forward suddenly willing to give up his soul for these three.  
  
Draco started to laugh. It caught Harry and the others off guard. It was not a happy laugh. It was a mad laugh on that frightened Harry.  
  
"Did you think I would let you kill them?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't see how you're going to stop me boy."  
  
Draco laughed again. "I've been trained and punished in the Dark Arts since I was five."  
  
"Your father was weak he was begging for his death when I got to him what could he have possible taught you?"  
  
"That I am not my father." Draco's eyes were wide they blazed with all the hatred he had for his father, for the deatheaters who tortured his body and mind for so long. He simply didn't care if he died. He had love; he had the love of someone who was so pure and good that the mere presence of evil made him violently ill. He and Voldemort both lifted their wands.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed his hand touched Draco's, gripping the hand that held his wand.  
  
"Crucio." Draco all but whispered. He had learned the curse through the many times his father put him through it, he had learned the proper pronunciation, tone of voice and wrist movements needed to unleash pain beyond imagination. It hit Voldemort dead on. Through the pain that seared through his body he in turn pointed his wand at Draco and  
  
"Avada Kedavar." Except in wasn't Voldemorts voice, it was Draco's.  
  
Harry felt a jolt go up his arm as his grip tightened at the sound of the words. He also felt something flow out of him; the pain of his scar stopped burning so suddenly it scared him.  
  
Voldemort collapsed in a heap on the floor. The deatheaters all surrounded their fallen master. Draco also fell, caught by Ron who captured the boy's head before it hit the ground. The deatheaters were carrying the body of their master out. Was he dead?  
  
The trio couldn't tell, their attention was focused on the silver haired angel who had saved their lives. Harry held him. Crying not knowing what would happen next.  
  
The Dementors stepped forward to claim him. Harry, Ron and Hermione made circle around their friend.  
  
The teachers were once again by their side. The Dementors simply left. They would get him soon enough.  
  
"God Draco." Harry whispered. He was picked up and carried to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at their heels.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright love, I promise." Harry would not let go of Draco's hand and would never leave his side.  
  
(Is that the end? How to continue? Power of love, power of Magic, power that Draco had inside of him amplified by pureness. That's how Voldemort was defeated this time. But he's not dead. That would ruin everyone else's stories.) 


End file.
